


Five Times Jane Imagined Kissing Darcy and One Time Jane Didn't Have To Imagine

by periwinklepromise



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2021, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Oral Fixation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Darcy's lips are distracting...LOMB square M2: Oral Fixation
Relationships: Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493678
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020





	Five Times Jane Imagined Kissing Darcy and One Time Jane Didn't Have To Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking - a 5+1 fic? what year is this?
> 
> I don't even know. It just felt right.

**One**

“-ne? Jane!”

Jane startles. “What? What is it?”

Erik sighs. “I was asking how you expected to compensate for this surge in Quadrant II?”

“Right. That.” Jane pulls herself away from staring at her intern's mouth. Lips. Luscious, that lovely maroon … She shakes her head and rustles at her papers. She considered that surge a few days ago and jotted down possible solutions in her notebook. She just has to find the info for Erik, and forget all about Darcy.

Except for the, uh, completely professional stuff.

She opens her notebook to the right page and starts bouncing ideas off of Erik.

**Two**

Darcy is sucking on a ballpoint pen, and Jane finds it … very distracting. It's sorta graphic, really.

“Do you need a pen?”

It takes Jane a moment to come out of the haze. “What?” she asks, just to fill the space.

“You're staring at my pen,” Darcy explains, a little slower than she would normally speak. “Do you need to borrow it?” She extends her arm slightly, a half of an offer, but Jane shakes her head.

“No! No, I'm good. Thanks, though.”

Darcy shrugs and pops the cap right back in her mouth.

Jane gets back to work.

**Three**

Jane should stand up for herself. That is, her equipment. Jane should say that there is absolutely no food around her equipment, so that Darcy has to put away that box of chocolates, so she can't purse her lips when she decides which one to try, so she can't bite in slow and sensual like she's in a commercial, so she can't lick her lips after each one and then repeat the whole process. Jane should not ask her intern who bought those chocolates, she should not ask how long they've been together, she should not say that she would buy Darcy a dozen boxes if she could sit back and watch Darcy eat them...

“Do you want one? They're pretty good.”

“Yeah,” Jane says after a second. “Whatever's your least favorite.”

“Awesome,” Darcy says, like this is a totally casual thing that people do. Maybe it _is_ totally casual for her. “Enjoy your raspberry crème.”

**Four**

Darcy is beautiful like this, Jane thinks, with her face fresh and her hair half-brushed. She seems softer somehow, without the makeup and the beanie and the other things she uses to bundle herself up. More exposed, maybe. Not more real, Darcy is always unapologetically _real_. And it is quite nice of her to let Jane sleep over with such short notice.

But it is so odd, to see her with pale pink lips, not yet painted a startling scarlet. Would she taste the same? Would she-

“Do I have something on my face?” Darcy asks, voice still husky with sleep.

Jane barely remembers to shake her head.

Darcy shrugs and shuffles past.

**Five**

“How can you do that?” she blurts without thinking.

Darcy is used to her outbursts by now, though. “Do what?”

“Put on lipstick without even looking. I try to put on lip balm while doing something else and get it all over the place, and you're just re-applying lipstick like it's nothing!” So she's rambling. There are worse things to be seen rambling. Like accosting her intern.

“It's a lip stain,” Darcy corrects in that dry voice she uses when she's bored. “And it's nothing, really, just takes practice.”

“Practice,” Jane chuckles. “Sure.”

“I could teach you, if you want.”

“Oh, no thanks. Not really a makeup kind of girl. Not that there's anything wrong with makeup!” she adds quickly. “I mean, I'm all for you doing whatever you want to do. Makeup wise. It looks great on you. You look good.” Jane snaps her mouth shut. _That_ is enough of that.

**\+ One**

“Congratulations, Darcy!” Jane tucks her face into Darcy's hair and breathes in deeply. “I'm so proud of you. You've gotten your degree!”

“Yeah, well,” Darcy laughs.

Jane pulls back, a flare of panic racing through her. “Did you not graduate? If you need more hours, I can -”

“No, no,” Darcy hugs her again. “I've decided I want to pursue a higher degree.”

“Oh!” Jane falters for a moment. Will Darcy even want the celebration she's put together, if this isn't her last graduation? Jane hadn't celebrated anything before her doctorate. “Law school?” Darcy's bachelor's is in poli-sci, which Erik liked to mock, but hey, Jane wanted an assistant, and Darcy had proven herself more than capable. She would miss Darcy.

Darcy shakes her head. “Thought the world could use another astrophysicist.” Her bright red lips shine out a smirk.

Jane blinks in surprise. “That's amazing!”

Darcy laughs. “What's amazing is that you haven't kissed me yet.”

Jane's heart stops. “Wait, what?” she asks, her mind scrambling. Is it sexual harassment if it's after the internship is long since complete? And Darcy's degree is complete, so she can't revoke the credits or anything. Darcy's position is secure. So maybe that means-

Darcy's lips are on hers, and it is everything Jane has fantasized about, warm and wet, teasing and tongue and _oh_ -

“Oh.” Jane clears her throat. “Okay, yeah, um. Wow.”

Darcy is smiling against her lips. “Does that mean I can kiss you again?”

Jane does not answer with words.


End file.
